


The one where Stiles' laptop broke down

by blackstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar/pseuds/blackstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And so, this leaves me with what’s left of Friday night and the whole Saturday and Sunday computerless. And that is optimistically speaking, because maybe they’d want to take it in and work on it for a day or two. ” Stiles’ head lulled back, bumping against the chair’s top rail. Derek cringed a tiny bit. “Two days.” Stiles repeated, dramatically. “Computerless.” He whispered after a pause. He lifted his head back up and looked to Derek, true despair in his eyes. “What am I going to do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Stiles' laptop broke down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some computer issues myself these days and so I decided to make myself feel better with a sterek drabble, because what else? :D   
> Not beta'd and written in, like, 20 minutes, so sorry for the general clumsiness and mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy~

“This is the actual worst day of my life.”

“I think you may be overdoing it a bit, Stiles. Remember the nogitsune? Remember the day before yesterday?”

“No, this is horrendous in a different way, don’t compare it to life-threatening situations.”

“It’s different and it’s not such a big deal! They’re going to fix your computer at the shop as soon as you bring over it to them! Will you please just come and sit down already?” 

Stiles kept pacing without a pause, throwing Derek a look, which meant more than any amount of words he could have used. This was going on for more than 15 minutes already, Stiles moving around in nervous jerks and angry aborted motions. His laptop had stopped working in the middle of a translation of one of the old legends for werewolves and their position on mating and he couldn’t get it to work with all of his computer-y knowledge. He got the Blue Screen of Death (which was black) every time and even after consulting with Danny, he couldn’t fix whatever had broken down. It was, apparently, the worst thing that had happened to him.   
Stiles promptly fell down on a chair, limbs loose as if the strings holding him upso far were suddenly cut. Derek contained the instinct to jump up and catch Stiles to a twitch of his hands. 

“See, the main problem is” Stiles started again, as if there had never been a pause, “that it’s Friday night and it’s going to be Easter in two days. No one is Beacon Hills is going to be working these days except Pamella at the grocery store and Mike at the gas station. I have the sneaking suspicion that maybe all technicians in this town are out for a break because it is one of two occasions, which is considered OK for them to leave their quarters and the town limits.”   
Derek nodded, hearing in the tone of Stiles that there was still more to come.   
“And so, this leaves me with what’s left of Friday night and the whole Saturday and Sunday computerless. And that is optimistically speaking, because maybe they’d want to take it in and work on it for a day or two. ” Stiles’ head lulled back, bumping against the chair’s top rail. Derek cringed a tiny bit. “Two days.” Stiles repeated, dramatically. “Computerless.” He whispered after a pause. He lifted his head back up and looked to Derek, true despair in his eyes. “What am I going to do?”

Derek groaned. “Oh God. Come here, you drama queen. I haven’t seen tears in your eyes since…” but then thought better of bringing that particular pain right back out and smiled instead, reaching one arm towards Stiles. “You can start with coming here and hugging me. I bet that will be an improvement to your mood.” 

“I don’t think your werewolf cuddles will bring my computer back to life, Derek, honest. But if you want me to that badly, I’ll come.” There was a small smile tugging at his lips, barely even there. 

“You know you can use my computer, right?” Derek said after Stiles was sitting in his lap instead of next to him, scooted up the second after he’d dropped down on the couch, Derek’s face in Stiles’ ruffled hair. 

“All of my files may be dead and you’re offering for me to cheat on my laptop with yours?” Stiles asked, scandalized, biting down on the hand, with which Derek was caressing the side of his face in what he hoped was a soothing manner. 

“You won’t be cheating, you’d be surviving.” Derek paused and laughed before adding “You would be on a break.”  
Stiles laughed at that and looked up at Derek, sliding his own hand on top of Derek’s, lacing their fingers together. 

“I don’t know how you do it” Stiles said, sounding amazed “but you continue to stick with me even after seeing everything that could be annoying and irritating and tiring about humanity all packed up in one person. You should probably get a medal or something.” 

Derek huffed a laugh and leaned down, pressing his forehead to Stiles’. This was his idea of the perfect life together – the little bickers and the quiet support and the shared intimacy. This was everything and it was perfect. 

“I get you, don’t I? What else could I want…” Derek raised an eyebrow “… unless you really want to not commit adultery to your laptop and therefore have the whole weekend free. Then I could get more things in thanks from you. I even have some ideas…” Derek kissed away Stiles’ rising chuckle and pulled him up so that they lay on the couch one on top of the other, bodies flush against each other, Derek’s hand slowly falling south from Stiles’ back. 

Stiles broke away from the kiss for a breath and smiled a broad, beaming smile at Derek. 

“You get me so much. I even forgot what I was… oh god.” He flopped down on top of Derek, taking him by surprise. 

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, I’m not over my files yet!” 

Stiles was promptly shut back up again with another kiss. And another after that, and another, until he was over his files and couldn’t even remember if something was wrong. Derek really did get him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, talk to me in the comments, I'd love you forever!


End file.
